Colham College Burns Down
Colham College Burns Down is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in October 2015. Synopsis Ärnesti and Maarjo's cruel prank gets out of hand when Colham College is set on fire! Plot The episode opens on a typical day at Colham College, where everyone is on their way in through the gates. Henry Ashcroft farts amongst a huge crowd, causing several students to snigger. Pamela Milne enters holding hands with Ryan McLintock, then Tom McFarlane slips on a guitar pick on the floor, knocking them into Morten Larsen who spills his coffee all over James Harrington's shoes. Meanwhile, Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi are not in college; instead they take the bus to Nerdton and spy on Edvard Andersson's house. Sniggering, Maarjo spots Edvard leaving for university. They decide to play a prank on him - when nobody is looking, Ärnesti knocks him out by punching him on the back of the head. They hide with him on the back of a truck carrying building materials which, to their luck, is driven to Swotford. The Finno-Ugrics get off the truck and dash to Colham carrying Edvard, then they sneak into the college via a deserted entrance at the back. For extra fun, Ärnesti hides Edvard's glasses in Maarjo's rucksack before the pair trap him in an empty locker in a quiet corridor upstairs near the science lab. Ärnesti does an explosive fart at the door. The pair chuckle and walk unusually to class, not caring about arriving late. An hour later, George Schunmann is interrupted from teaching the class about logarithms due to the fire alarm suddenly going off. Everyone casually evacuates thinking it's yet another false alarm, however Asbjørg Fjelde notices smoke pouring from the science lab! Unexpectedly Morten hears a faint cry for help coming from an open window near the lab...he realises Edvard is stuck somewhere amongst the blaze while the fire brigade hasn't arrived yet! He is initially confused over why he isn't at university, but he kisses Asbjørg and reassures Bjørn Henriksen and Patrick McCrae before dashing into the burning building! At Colham High School, Harry Smith's exhausted class is forced to run laps of the field in a PE lesson. Samuel Davidson yells louder then ever before when the pupils stop to watch the blaze. Meanwhile Morten speeds through the corridors and up the stairwells, with the smell of smoke guiding him towards the lab and Edvard. As it gets hotter and hotter, he eventually hears coughing coming from a narrow corridor filled with smoke - he wafts the smoke away so he can peek through the slats in each locked locker. The third one he checks has Edvard trapped inside, plus he notices his glasses are missing. He rages so much over this he does a flying kick at the lock, breaking it and releasing practically blind Edvard. Unexpectedly part of the science lab ceiling falls in! Morten picks Edvard up, then he dodges flames breaking into the corridor on his way to safety. A toilet sign on the ceiling comes crashing down along with several metal bars and cables - Morten lays Edvard on the floor and ducks down over him, submitting himself to the hot wreckage's wrath. Even the floor behind them collapses too. Morten suddenly plans the quick escape they need in order to get out of the college alive. He pushes a stack of books off a library trolley left in the next hallway - both of them sit on it before Morten gets his fishing rod out to snag onto a door frame. Despite his injuries he reels in to pull the trolley along at an amazing speed, and they zoom away from the flames until it rumbles over a few pencils, spinning out of control! The trolley crashes through a huge window at the end of the hallway, launching them into a tree. Morten drops his fishing rod while Edvard's heavy rucksack slips off. Morten tumbles to the glass covered ground first, breaking Edvard's fall. Across the car park, almost all the students start cheering. The Finno-Ugrics roar with laughter! Morten notices this as Edvard explains Ärnesti knocked him out at home before he woke up trapped in the locker. Morten, who is going insane with rage, throws his hardest punches at Ärnesti and Maarjo until they end up screaming for mercy. Patrick joins in with this. Edvard's glasses fall out of Maarjo's rucksack - Patrick notices and slips them back on him. Soon Morten is so drained of energy he stumbles down some concrete steps, breaking his leg! Everything fades to black just after Edvard thanks him for saving his life. Asbjørg weaves through the gathering crowd of students to get a closer look at Morten; she falls to her knees and bursts into tears. Frank Hendrix spots him, phoning an ambulance that rushes him to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. PC Chernov also arrives to arrest the Finno-Ugrics and drive them to prison. Despite all the chaos, Edvard is completely unharmed! The corridor he was trapped in has burnt to the ground by the time the fire brigade turns up; they were delayed by chavs prank calling them in Hungria. The next morning, Morten wakes up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary covered in bandages and with a cast on his broken leg. The national news suddenly comes up on the TV. Here, it is revealed that the fire was caused by an idiotic student known as Aarron Rayner spraying deodrant on a bunsen burner, and the entire college burned down. Nobody died in the blaze thanks to Morten's daring efforts to save Edvard, which are also featured on the report. Soon afterwards, his cousins (Edvard, Bjørn, Jonas Andersson and Svörfuður Hilmarsson) along with Asbjørg visit him, leaving cards and gifts. The episode ends with a huge group hug. As there are no plans to rebuild Colham College, the students are permanently transferred to Genesiscide College. During the credits roll, people from all over Pedia tune into news channels and find out about the scenario, until Duke Gedney simply switches his TV off. Characters This list only includes characters who have lines. *Morten Larsen *Edvard Andersson *Ärnesti Jukanpoika *Maarjo Mägi *Asbjørg Fjelde *Bjørn Henriksen *Patrick McCrae *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Cara Wallace *Ryan McLintock *Alasdair O'Donnell *Henry Ashcroft *Tom McFarlane *Cameron Cameron *Akköz Gündoğan *Yuko Hataya *Chris Allan *John Murphy *James Harrington *Alejandro Sánchez *George Schunmann *Frank Hendrix *PC Chernov *Jonas Andersson *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Samuel Davidson *Harry Smith *David Marshall *Caleb McKinnon *Mae MacDonald *Louisa McIntyre *Annabella Nylund (appears in credits) *Pippa Brown (appears in credits) *Beatrice Ruby (appears in credits) *Zara Hoyle (appears in credits) *Ian Borthwick (appears in credits) *Duke Gedney (appears in credits) Pre-release Spoilers In the Dutch DVD version of Harry Smith and the Antiques Rogue Show, an image of Colham College on fire with Pamela, Ryan, Nicola, Cara, Asbjørg, Tom, Ärnesti and Maarjo watching the blaze appears for a split second. At the same point in the Russian DVD version of this episode, an image of the bottom half of the tree Morten and Edvard land in with the broken library trolley, Morten's fishing rod and Edvard's rucksack on the ground briefly appears. After fans notified Peter Donald about these images, he confirmed that both of them are screenshots from Colham College Burns Down. The episode's name was revealed on August 25th 2015. Teaser In the original airings of episodes released prior to Colham College Burns Down (starting with Harry Smith Goes to the Park), an extra scene appears at the end of the credits roll. Morten falls to the ground, then he charges at the screen howling with rage and punches it. The resulting glass-break effect reveals a reminder of the episode's air date on October 2nd before the scene is obscured by flames. Morten's actions are altered versions of his animations in the episode when he falls from the tree and charges at Ärnesti with anger. Time Crisis 2 - Stage 1-1 played in this teaser. Music *The Lost Vikings 2: Norse by Norsewest - Main Menu (plays when the students are walking into college) *Wiklund - Mysterieux (plays when Ärnesti and Maarjo sneak up on Edvard) *HarmoDevil - Häivy (plays when Ärnesti and Maarjo run to the college and shut Edvard in a locker) *Mario Strikers Charged Football - Dry Bones' Theme (plays when everyone evacuates the college) *Final Fantasy VI - The Unforgiven (plays when Asbjørg notices the college burning) *Super Mario 3D World - Bowser's Lava Lake Keep (first 5 seconds only, plays when Morten runs into the burning college) *Time Crisis 2 - Title Menu (plays when Morten runs through the college on his way to the locker Edvard is trapped in) *Ori and the Blind Forest - Fleeing Kuro (plays after part of the college's ceiling collapses) *Age of Empires: Mythologies - Norse Campaign Soundtrack 03 (plays when Morten beats Ärnesti and Maarjo up) *HarmoDevil - Ärnesti Häivy'd (plays after Ärnesti and Maarjo get beaten up) *Tales of Phantasia - Sadness Theme (plays after Morten breaks his leg) *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Caduceus Europe (plays when Morten wakes up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary) *Tales of Phantasia (SNES) - Epilogue Scene (plays when Morten's cousins and Asbjørg visit him in hospital) Trivia *This episode has a slightly longer running time than most episodes of The Bully TV series. *Out of the six people seen watching TV, Annabella Nylund is shown to be the saddest about the incident whilst Duke Gedney turns off his TV, laughing. *Scenes from this episode appear in a series of flashbacks Morten has in the episode Morten Larsen's Fury. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes